


Home is Where The Heart Is

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Combat Hospital
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Home is Where The Heart Is

Disclaimer:  Combat  Hospital  and its characters are the property of Global and Shaw Media. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Combat Hospital 

Pairing: Major Rebecca Gordon / Major  Grace  Pederson

Rating: G

AN: I’ve found a new show that I like! I wrote this before seeing the episode where Christina Cox does a special guest turn as Ariel Garramond a gay medic interested in Grace. Woot! Now there’s even more reason to write femslash for this show. If you haven’t seen it, check it out.

 

At first, you thought you’d never sleep as your first few hours on base seemed to go on forever. The sounds and smells and the overwhelming heat of  Afghanistan  burned itself into your mind, body and soul. You were definitely a long way from home.

  
When you finally found your bunk and tried to settle down, you thought you’d never sleep from the incessant snoring of your room mate. 04:30 in the freaking morning and all you could do was stare up at the ceiling of your little wooden cabin, plotting how best to kill the good Major Grace Pederson. Somehow you didn’t think the Royal Australian Army would appreciate you taking out their pet shrink, despite your reasons.

Before long you had figured out how to let your body collapse into much needed sleep, to just hit the sheets and pass out, but it was never really restful. Artillery fire and jets landing and taking off kept at you. And you were more than ready to respond to that damned beeper, chaining you to the field hospital, calling you to the operating room, calling you to your own version of combat, the battle between life and death.

The war doesn’t take long to wear you down, over time. All the sounds and the smells and the God damned heat, take their toll. All the death and destruction brings tears to your eyes until all you can see is the pain with the odd moment of happiness. It’s those moments you look for now, treasured and held close, that you seek out to make your time here more bearable.And then Grace i s there, like water in the desert, or a breath of fresh cool air. Talking to you, first as a shrink and then later as your room mate quickly becoming your friend, watching your back. A part of you knows it’s her job, to make sure you’re coping okay with everything around you, and yet…

 

And yet, there’s more to it.

At least, you think there might be.You run another lap around the base in the God damned heat, with your ipod playing old Blue Rodeo tunes that remind you of home, and your revolver strapped tight to your leg reminding you that you’re not. You see  Grace watching you from the coffee shack. She nods at something a soldier is saying to her, but her eyes follow you over the rim of her paper coffee cup, watching you move, checking you out, and admiring you from a distance.

 

And suddenly you feel a different kind of heat, burning through your veins as your eyes lock and hold.

She smiles, and you smile back, as something seems to shift and settle inside you. You know you’re a long way from home, but you might just have found a piece of it here, under your very nose. You keep on moving though, heading on past the old rusted metal shacks on the next leg of your run, well aware of her eyes watching you go.

Your grin widens and you run just a little faster as suddenly the world doesn’t seem like it’s falling apart anymore. And that’s okay by you.

 


End file.
